Primary packages used in the packaging of consumable products such as soft drinks and beer are often formed in multiples and packaged by means of economical top gripping type article carriers. Various examples of this type of carrier are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,387,879; 3,640,563; 3,860,281; and 4,180,191 all of which are owned by the assignee of this invention. Another example of a top gripping carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,259. In usual practice the top gripping carriers are further packaged in larger containers in multiples of two or more. Since the top gripping carriers are formed only around the necks of the associated articles, an inherently unstable condition exists whenever the large containers are stacked one upon the other. In order to provide necessary stability, various forms of full depth inserts are utilized to provide reinforcement especially along the medial portion of the container. These inserts require an inordinately large amount of material and as a result are extremely expensive to produce.